The Valentine's Day Letters
by Zoe Rose
Summary: I decided to write a story to celebrate Valentine's Day. For Valentine's Day lovers and haters alike (I guess). Please R&R!
1. Letter 1: Robyn to Mary

A/N This is a little thing I randomly decided to write for Valentine's Day. It won't be long and hopefully will be done by Valentine's Day. Anyway, enjoy! (oh, and PPG don't belong to me… neither does Valentine's Day, which belongs to Hallmark…kidding.)

Feb 14, 2004. 2:30pm

Hey Mary,

Sorry I haven't e-mailed you in a while. Things have been… complicated lately. I haven't been keeping in touch with a lot of people, so it's not you.

Do you ever have one of those days where you wish Valentine's Day just didn't exist? Or where you cynically go around grumbling how it's just another holiday marketed by card, candy and flower shops so they can make more money all the while rubbing it in every single person's face about how wonderful it is to be in love? If there's anything that I've learned, it's that love really does stink. Valentine's Day is the smelliest day of them all. Especially this year. This year, all of my friends have boyfriends except me and Buttercup. Although Cuppo has a boyfriend, but it's just not official. She hangs out with Mitch enough that it's only a matter of time before it happens. Those two are in serious denial, but at least Cuppo doesn't spend every friggin' waking moment with the guy. You see, she and I have had our own little Valentine's Day thing for the last two years since her sisters both had boyfriends during the most disgusting day of the year (albeit different boyfriends each time). Cuppo and I used to celebrate out little anti-Valentine's Day by throwing parties where we watch un-romantic movies and mutilate shallow teen magazines by giving all the skinny supermodels moustaches and devil's horns. It's so much fun because Bloss and Bubbles get so mad. (The mags belong to them… in our defence though, we only vandalized the outdated ones) On the plus side, Valentine's day really does help me get in touch with my creative side.

I'm not usually this cynical- you know that. There's just something about February 14 that makes me turn into a love hating monster. But it's hard being the only one in your circle of friends truly single. Especially when you were so close to falling in love and then you get your heart ripped out of your chest while the month of love is almost twelve days old. I was looking forward to Valentine's Day this year. It would've been my first Valentine's Day as someone who was indeed not single. But alas! I have to be in Singlesville again this Valentine's Day because I, Robyn Elisabeth Snyder had to fall in love with a complete jerk!

I guess that's what happens when you fall for a guy who used to be a mortal enemy to your best friends and neighbours. What did I see in that redheaded jerk anyway? Bloss, Bubbles and Cuppo all warned me that just because he and his brothers went to reform school for three years doesn't mean he's reformed. Sure, Brick may not be the villain he once was, but seriously, I had to be so stupid to think that he changed. I don't know what I saw in him besides the sexy and mysterious rebel without a cause bullshit.

Brick and I had been dating for three months now. He was a pretty decent boyfriend. A little bossy, a little rebellious, but that turned me on. I mean, let's face it, I haven't had the girl next door image since I was thirteen. I break a few rules here and there, so why wouldn't I find the neighbourhood 'bad boy' hot? But I have my limits to how far I go. What was so cool was that Brick seemed to respect that, he never pressured me into doing things I didn't want to do. When we cut class to make out it was so exciting, but he respected my wishes to not go to third base until I was ready. Or at least that was what I thought until I caught the bastard sucking face with none other than Princess Morbucks! What does he see in her anyway? She looks like she has a freaky orange pompom on her head! Oh wait, I know what it is, money. 

It's been two days and I still feel too ticked off to feel hurt! Ok, no wait, I feel very hurt. I was actually in love with that guy. Or at least I thought I was. I should have listened to my friends. They were right about him, he is a jerk. Why I thought I could change him, who knows? I just can't believe I'm going to be spending another Valentine's Day alone.

Anyway, enough rambling. Please write me back soon. I miss hearing from you.

LOL :P 

Robyn

PS. Well, since tonight is the night of love and all, I guess I'm obligated so, Happy Valentine's Day (if you're into that)


	2. Letter 2: Robyn to Cuppo

A/N Well, I was hoping that this would get a bit more response, but considering I only wrote this because I had insomnia, I don't mind. Anyway, there will be one more chapter, er, letter, but unfortunately due to circumstances beyond my control it won't be up until Tuesday.

**Professor Rose Thorn: **Thanks for the review! I am so glad you like this, and your review inspired Robyn's last line in this letter before the closing.

**Hairy Gregory: **I never celebrate Valentine's Day either, and being perpetually single, why should I? I think the last Valentine's I celebrated was in elementary school when everyone made little envelopes and all the kids in the class handed out Valentine's to everyone. I was the Charlie Brown of the class and the most I ever got I think was three. As for Buttercup always being paired with Mitch? Good question, I guess it's because they're sometimes shown as friends in the show and seem compatible or something. Actually I wrote the first letter in a time span of ten minutes and I couldn't think of anyone else at the moment and I didn't want to go with any original characters in this and there's no way I'd use Butch, cuz that's too clichéd and would be hypocritical of Cuppo, wouldn't it?

**PinkPuff 514: **Hey there! You know you barely made it into my thank yous! Well as you can see you're most certainly correct about Brick. Not much else to say.

I hope everyone enjoys!

Feb 14, 2004 3:00 pm

Cuppo, 

Guess what. Brick and I officially broke up today. I know, you're probably not surprised since we haven't been talking for two days now. but now it is definitely official. We had this conversation on MSN just now and you have no idea the audacity the bastard had! He didn't even have the decency to apologize. There is no way I'll be taking him back even if he came crawling back on hands and knees and insisted on being my slave for a week. You wouldn't believe what he said! Here's exactly how he started our wonderful little conversation, and I quote: "I don't know why you're going around telling everyone our break up was my fault. Did it ever occur to you that you were to blame too? Oh little miss Robbie Snyder, such a badass. You're not the chick I thought you were. And what's up with you anyway? You're going around moping as though our relationship was like, special or something. What did you think that I liked you for your charming personality? I dated you because you look hot in a miniskirt. If you're going to act like the virgin Mary or whatever, maybe you should start dressing like her."

Can you believe that?! He's making it sound like it was _my _fault for his cheating on me! And what's up with him calling me a 'chick' and 'Robbie'. He should know that only my friends call me 'Robbie' and no one calls me a 'chick'. I just can't believe he never thought our relationship was nothing more than physical. I feel so used. He even went on to say that we dated three months without doing it, as though it was a bad thing. I'm sorry, but three months is too soon. And his idea of explaining himself was by saying that he's 'bored' and that Princess was there to relieve him of his boredom because I 'wasn't in the mood' to help him fix that. He's such a jerk! You and Bloss and Bubbles, man you were right about him. Brick _is _a dick. I just don't know what I saw in him…

You know what sucks most of all? Today is Valentine's Day, and Brick, before I blocked his sorry ass from my messenger, told me that he and Princess were going to spend the evening on her yacht and have some lavish and expensive dinner and probably have a wild night of passion and crap like that. On top of that I thought I was going to spend the evening alone, watching crappy movies, eating stale popcorn and chocolates I bought myself in my pajamas and calling it an early night. That's not going to happen because Mike Believe called and decided that we should work on our stupid science project that we're working on together _tonight_ of all nights even though it's Saturday and our project isn't due until Tuesday. Man Mike is such a keener. This is just great. Brick will be relieving his boredom with Princess and having the time of his life while I get to study and map out the human intestinal tract with Mike Believe. Oh goody. I mean, how's that for justice?

Anyway, what are you planning to do with Mitch? I hope you at least get to enjoy Valentine's Day. I personally think Cupid deserves a swift kick in the ass. 

Well, when you get home and read this e-mail, can you give me a call? I really need someone to talk to.

LOL,

Robyn


	3. Letter 3: Robyn to Mary 2

Feb 17, 7:23 pm

Mary,

Please disregard my previous e-mail.  Over the past few days I have come to the conclusion that maybe Valentine's Day isn't all that bad.  No, Brick and I didn't miraculously kiss and make up or anything.  I still hate his guts, and wouldn't be surprised if in a way he hates mine as well.  I mean, he did cheat on me.  But now I can say with the utmost satisfaction that I am completely over the cheating scumbag and can say with even more satisfaction that he is _not_ completely over me.  I guess I should rewind and tell you how I spent Valentine's Day and what brought me to the conclusion that February 14 isn't so terrible for single people everywhere.  

Well, my day started off as a terrible day.  After I sent you my first e-mail, Brick and I had a nasty conversation on MSN.  He said some incredibly mean things to me.  Anyway, I was feeling pretty miserable because Mike Believe, (you remember him right?) came over because we're lab partners and we have a project due today.  He insisted that we work on it Saturday and so I thought I was going to spend Valentine's Day working on our science project.  That's how it started anyway.  

When Mike arrived I was on the verge of crying.  I had eaten 3¼ of box of chocolates that I bought for myself, and was in the process of tearing up all the pictures taken of me and Brick wearing my baggy grey hoodie and a pair of old sweats, looking like a wreck.  I put all that away when Mike came and it wasn't until we got the books open that the tears began to flow.  Poor Mike, it must've been so awkward for him.  When he asked me what was wrong I turned into a bumbling idiot.  I told him everything which is weird because I don't normally share that kind of thing with anyone but my closest friends and I hardly know Mike as anything more than the shy nerdy guy.  He told me that he always hated Valentine's Day too, because he's never had a girlfriend so he just decided long ago to treat it like any other day and not worry about it.  That somehow made me cry even harder.  While poor Mike scrambled to find some Kleenex or something, the doorbell rings.  I half expected it to be Brick but instead it was Cuppo. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek all ready with the Kleenex while Mike awkwardly followed holding a roll of toilet paper.  Meanwhile Mitch was kicking at the packed snow looking rather bored.

"We're going to a movie, coming?" Cuppo asked, but you know how it is with her, sometimes her questions sound more like orders.  I refused, pointing out that we were busy working on our project and how much of I mess I was in, I looked terrible.  But then, hen Mike surprised me, he said, "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."  I did not expect that from anyone except Bloss or Bubbles who are always so quick with the compliments on my 'ugly' days.  After three months of Brick the Dick, I certainly never expected such a compliment from a guy because I was coming to the conclusion all guys were manipulative sex crazed jerks.  The funny thing is, Mike sounded like he meant it.

Anyway, as it turns out, I was wrong about Cuppo and Mitch, they really _are_ just friends (for now—I still think they're going to hook up sooner or later) and Cuppo still planned all along for us to have our anti-Valentine's Day bash together and only invited Mitch along for the ride.  So this year, instead of just Cuppo and I, we dragged Mitch and Mike along.  I had a great time.  There we were four Valentine's Day haters surrounded by young lovers, watching some lame-o tearjerker-- it was great!  While the theatre was flooded by sobbing girls and their boyfriends rolling their eyes but taking advantage of the moment, the four of us laughed at all the wrong moments (on purpose mind you).  The looks on some people's faces were priceless!  

Later we had supper at McDonalds and made lists of why Valentine's Day is the worst holiday ever.  Who'd have thought dorky Mike could be so funny!?  That night, I honestly saw him in a new light.  Perhaps he isn't such a dork after all.  No, I don't have a crush on him, if that's what you're thinking.  If only one good thing came out of Valentine's Day, it's Mike.  He's quickly become a valuable friend over the past few days, and I have our shared hatred of the holiday to thank for it.  But seriously, there was one more good thing that came out of Valentine's Day which I didn't find out about until today. 

Of course I had been avoiding Brick and Princess ever since I caught them making out but I bumped into both Princess and Brick today, although not at the same time.  When I ran into Brick I coldly asked him how his big date with Princess was.  He gave me a dirty look and said it was the best date he ever had, and went on into elaborate detail about how wonderful it was.  This got me pretty miserable but then I overheard Princess talk to her money hungry circle of friends about how much of a disaster their date was. 

I wish I heard the story in its entirety because I missed most of it but it's satisfying to know that he's miserable.  The best part was that she said something about him crying my name in a passionate moment.  "He wouldn't stop talking about her!" Princess complained, referring to me. I can say with the utmost pleasure that it is over between them, and now Brick the dick (which according to Princess is surprisingly small) is left with nothing but the knowledge that he's all alone and it's all his fault.  Sucks to be him.  May he never find love and happiness, and if he does, may she give him a taste of his own medicine.  Serves him right.

Anyway, as for me, I am not alone.  Who needs romance when I have my best friend Cuppo and her sisters to cheer me up, and now, Mike.  Our project turned out well; after Valentine's Day we had a blast working on it.  He's really a cool guy once you get to know him.  He wrote me a sweet note today telling me he had a great time on Valentine's Day and how much he enjoyed working with me, but I assure you, we _are_ just friends (for now).

Anyway, talk to you later.

LOL :p

Robyn

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all seem to enjoy it even though it's only something I threw together in a style I'm not used to in order to cure insomnia.   I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**Hairy Gregory: '**Rebel without a clue' is right. Not much else to say.  Thanks for the review!

**Professor Rose Thorn: **Not much to say, but thank you for the reviews.  Keep reviewin'!

**PinkPuff514: **I'm glad you enjoyed this.  Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! 


End file.
